Birds Of Paradise
by LadyMarrowind
Summary: She couldnt remember anything, he didn't want to help her. They wanted to reach Paradise but it would require a few things before they could make it. Elizabeth cursed her luck and the enigmatic man looking at her with heated eyes. ElizabethXJackxAngelica
1. Chapter 1

-Birds Of Paradise-

A/N- Uh yeah this is my attempt at a Pirates of The Caribbean story, more specifically Jack and Elizabeth. Sigh, lets hope I don't screw this up. Thanks for reading! :P

Pairing: Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann

Rated: M

Time Setting: At World's End Movie And On...

Author: LadyMarrowind

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own "Pirates Of The Caribbean" Or Any Of Its Characters.

Summary: She couldn't remember anything, he didn't want to help her. They wanted to reach Paradise but it would require a few things before they could make it. Elizabeth cursed her luck and the man looking at her with heated eyes.

-x-

It was cold, freezing really. Drips of water could be heard far across the room where Elizabeth Swann woke up in. She couldn't recall why she had been lain flat on the cement ground in a rusty old jail cell or rather anything at all. Who had locked her up and why? The young woman slowly brought herself off of the ground in a disgruntled sigh, she noticed that her clothing had been removed and all that she had been left in was a thin silk night gown that saved little for ones imagination.

She attempted to recall her last thoughts to no avail, where was she? Why was she here? What was her name? Was there a way of escape? Why did she feel a small tingly feeling run up her spine?

"The princess has finally woken up." A deep sultry voice spoke from behind her, she turned around quick to see nothing in the dark corners of the cell.

"Who are you?" She demanded, her lack of clothes began to make her feel a little vulnerable with a man inside of her cell.

"Miss Swann, you don't remember me? Now I am hurt." She heard a fake pout from another corner in the cell, Elizabeth pressed herself up against the bars of the cell to be closer to the light. If the man came any closer she could be able to see him with any hope.

"No.. tell me who you are, get any closer and I will rip you to shreds." Elizabeth ran her fingers along her nails, her gut told her that if need be she could gouge out a mans eyes in self defense. Her self manicured nails gleamed at her sides in the low torch light beyond their cell.

"After all our history together you just up and forget everything?- and right when I need your help the most? Miss Swan that will not do, not at all..." The voice sounded a little disappointed. Who was this man to her?

"Tell. Me. Who. You. Are." Elizabeth ground out, finally done with not getting her questioned answered.

"The man who stole your heart and rescued you from imprisonment, Luv." A laugh finished his sentence and the sound of shackles being taken off were heard.

"Rescued me from imprisonment? It looks like I am imprisoned right now, unless you are going to do something about it I suggest you stop lying." Her tone rose, she may not have remembered anything at all but she wouldn't let herself be toyed with.

"Aye I may occasionally lie, but I wouldn't lie to you Luv. We have an appointment that we can't miss." The man rose out of the shadows to reveal a pirate who looked quite worse for wear. He wore an assortment of trinkets and weapons on his body, he had a jet black beard and tangled mane of hair in the form of dread locks on the sides with beads braiding the straight locks. Deep black eyeliner was smeared messily underneath his eyelids and a huge black pointed hat covered his head.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth had enough of this enigmatic man. Why wouldn't he just answer her and stop babbling about random things?

"I am Captain Jack Sparrow, Luv- and I will be your escort today." Jack bowed and put his hat to his chest respectfully.

"To where..?" Elizabeth shivered and held her arms around her waist. There was something about the man that let herself trust him slightly, was he an important person in her life?

"You will find out soon enough, Luv. Just take these and follow me." Jack set his hat on her head and wrapped his jacket on her slim frame. Elizabeth shivered when the deep musky scent of the man filled her nose and the warmth of the jacket brought her nerves back to life. His white shirt was stained with blood and dirt, from what she wondered. Scratches covered his hands and parts of his neck where previous gashes were healing along with them, Elizabeth looked over his form another time. His pants had blood stains along with major tears at the bottom, threads frayed in every direction. The man's boots were beyond scratched and scuffed, parts of it looked like it would fall apart at any second. She wondered what he had done to himself before he ended up here with her. Jack held a pipe in one of his hands Elizabeth noticed and walked past her to pry the cell open. Loud clanks echoed throughout the cell, she heard him curse a few times before the cell door was successfully pried open.

"There we are," Jack smiled and held out his hand to her. "Lets be on our way shall we?"

The two walked down the steep steps of the prison, it was eerily quiet and Elizabeth wondered where the guards were. Did they expect them to just rot inside of the cells of the rest of their days? There were only a few prisoners inside of the huge prison, most of them pleaded Jack for help. The pirate did not respond from them but only threw the pipe he used to one of the men. A silent _'Figure it out yourself' _was sent over to them. The sound of broken locks were heard moments later.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak but was quickly hushed by the pirates finger pressed against her open lips, she blushed and attentively watched the man tell her to stay put and sneak off ahead to take care of guards that came closer on their route. Prisoners behind her whispered words of staying together for a safe escape, she nodded when they asked for her help but she only focused on the pirate ahead of her who slit a mans throat in cold blood and pushed another over the edge of a cliff. He looked determined, if those eyes were pointed at her she wouldn't have known what to do, he was intimidating.

"Its clear now, lets go." One of the men whispered when he saw Jack wave Elizabeth over to him. She ran his way with an undeniable urge to be closer to him, she was confused as to why she felt safe next to him yet scared of him also. She decided to figure out how this man was involved with her as soon as they were free. For now all she could do was follow him with her life in his hands.

"It's raining.." Elizabeth mumbled to herself, Jack must have heard her for he wrapped his arm around her waist and stopped for a moment.

"It's quite ugly Luv, when we get out it will be nice and pretty like yourself. At least I hope it will be..." With that he let her go and took out his pistol.

"There! There's more over there!" A prisoner nearly shouted, four armed executioner-like men were coming their way.

"Arm yourselves mates." Jack told the men who quickly looked for swords, he turned slightly to Elizabeth and gave her his pistol. "If anyone tries to come at you then shoot them with this, careful though- there's only three bullets."

She nodded and quickly hid behind a few crates in a dark corner, Elizabeth didn't like the idea of hiding and watching everyone else fight but if she couldn't even remember her own name maybe it was for the best if she stayed in hiding. She made a mental note to ask the pirate what her name was later. A few prisoners were cut down but most of them were still alive and well killing off all but one guard. Jack had challenged him to a sword fight and all were watching the men skillfully attempt to cut each other down. Jack had quickly tricked his opponent by sweeping his foot underneath the man and stabbed his sword through his chest. The pirate glanced up and waved to Elizabeth to come to him. The sight of dead bodies didn't faze the woman, it bothered her though. Why would she not be disturbed by it? It made her all the more curious about the man in front of her and herself.

"Almost there..." Jack spoke, he made sure that all of his companions heard him. It inspired faith and a new found strength in all of them. Elizabeth stayed close to Jack's side. He hadn't told her to stay back anymore so she took the opportunity. She saw the last stretch of hallway leading to the outside where boats were docked. Jack paused and told her to wait for him where she stood, Elizabeth nodded and gripped his pistol. The other prisoners followed the pirate outside to fight the last leg of men on their guard route.

"Lookie what we got here, a little girlie." A large man spoke from behind her, he wore and executioner's mask and held an ax on his back. Elizabeth stepped back, into the rain. He gave her a large perverted grin and grabbed the ax on his back.

"Awe the girlie is all wet 'n her clothes see through. I think I should take her to my cabin n' warm her up." He walked towards Elizabeth. She felt something inside of her, telling her she was in danger. She held her breath and raised the gun to the man. "Ay! You better not shoot that girl!"

The man raised his ax out in anger and that was all that was left that took her to pull the trigger, the bullet went straight through his head. Blood splattered all over her and the man fell back, unfortunately the ax did not follow the same direction of the hulking man. It collided with her shoulder, Elizabeth instantly felt cold. Hot blood ran down her arm and the rest of her body. She wondered why she had not moved back farther before she made the shot but quickly dismissed the thought when pain came surging to her. She cried out in pain and fell to the floor, rain attacked her eyes distorting her vision. Elizabeth felt like it had been hours before a shadow of a person picked her up.

"Dammit." She heard someone curse. "You were supposed to stay safe, Luv."

"I'm sorry..." She mumbled to the distorted figure in her vision, Elizabeth wished the rain would have stopped.

"S'not your fault Luv, just try to stay awake for me." She figured that it was the pirate that she had been speaking to and nodded silently.

"I found a boat!" A prisoner called out in joy.

"Hurry lets board it before more people come!" Another said and splashing footsteps ran in the direction of the ship, she felt the pirate running also.

"Out of my way." Jack growled as he made his way onto the ship and into the captain's quarters. "Where the hell is it?"

"Where's... what?" Elizabeth felt her energy leave her quick. Talking was becoming difficult.

"Don't talk Luv- Ah to hell with it!" She heard her nearly yell out, a loud tearing of cloth was that last thing she heard before she had blacked out.

"_Elizabeth... stay alive please."_

-xx-

"Mnh..." Elizabeth Swan groaned aloud. Her shoulder burned, ached, seared her body, felt like it was going to fall off all at once. The pained dulled when she stopped her breathing, but it came back when she inevitably needed to breathe. Her body writhed, she opened her eyes to see concerned ones looking right back at her.

"Elizabeth." The pirate called to her, a cold wet cloth covered her shoulder which she now realized was bound in a sling. She had been laid down in the captains quarters on the bed.

"Jack?" She asked, when she did she caught the pained look he gave her before responding.

"Yeah, you are hurt Luv. We are going to Port Royal to fetch some medicine. You'll be feelin' better soon." Jack got up from his kneeling position and walked out of the room.

"Thank you..." She mumbled and tried to get some sleeping while ignoring the searing pain in her shoulder.

She heard Jack yell out orders to the prisoners in which she suspected new crew members around the boat. She wondered why the man was so upset, he got his freedom like he wanted. Was it because she was hurt? Elizabeth lost track of her thought as she drifted off to sleep.

"_Why don't you remember Luv?"_

"_...I need you righ' now."_

"_Fuckin' Will... he'll pay."_

"_Elizabeth... -hic- We're runnin' out of time."_

"Jack... Get me some water please." Elizabeth coughed out, she heard someone rummage around a desk and a cold glass was placed on her lips. Cold liquid ran down her throat in a soothingly slow motion, she wanted more but the glass emptied and her mind began to wake up from its slumber.

"Ya feelin' any better?" Jack mumbled close to her ear, the smell of rum was profound on his breath. Her nose crinkled up in distaste for the blasted liquor.

"Yes, a little bit. Can you help me up?" Elizabeth opened her eyes and attempted to sit up, Jack helped her up with ease and set her on her feet.

"Do you remember anything?" Jack asked her, his voice was quiet. It made her frown and instinctively turn to embrace him, she knew deep down inside of herself that his behavior was far from the normal Jack. The man tensed and embraced her back, he put his face against the side of her neck deep within the tresses of her hair. It was a comforting and familiar action, Elizabeth noted with a few butterflies in her stomach.

"No... should I be remembering anything?" Elizabeth felt her face flush, the pirate let her go and led her out of the captain's quarters.

"Yeah... but that's okay. You will remember when we get ya home t' rest." The captain's voice took on an edgier tone to it.

"Where is home?" Elizabeth let her hand go of Jack's, he turned to her with a melancholy look on his face.

"Port Royal." He replied shortly and grabbed at her hand again.

"Why were we in prison?" Elizabeth followed the man into the lower decks, the crew had set up food on a large table. She assumed that the ship they chose had been fully stocked before it was stolen.

"Because we are pirates." Jack sat her down into a chair and made her a plate of food. She noticed that he had been awfully kind to her, treating her like a princess. If they were both pirates then why would he be pampering her in such a way? The man confused her the more he was around her.

"For how long was I unconscious?" She ate her food slowly, although her grumbling stomach wished it otherwise. It was her instinct to eat properly and become meek.

"A week. We almost thought ye were dead, n' we can't have that. Not at all... no." Jack ate the food off the plate he made himself. He looked beyond perturbed, Elizabeth didn't like him like this.

"Who is Will?" She watched the pirate drop his fork and look up at her, his eyes looked a little lighter.

"An old friend, flame, rival, and backstabber to you Luv. Why do you ask?" His eyes watched her intently, she wanted to squirm under his gaze but held herself firm.

"I heard his name in my sleep." Elizabeth watched his eyes flicker with emotion before he went back to eating his lunch.

"Anything else?" The pirate captain stabbed a particular piece of meat hard on his plate.

"Someone needs me... and there's almost no time left." Elizabeth felt the tension within the room thicken, it suffocated her.

"Hmn.." He continued stabbing at his food, Elizabeth let out a stressed sigh and left the room in a hurry.

Her mind hurt, her arm ached, her heart felt unnaturally turbulent, and lungs burned. Elizabeth ran to the edge of the English ship, her eyes scanned her surroundings- water, water, and a few fish. No sign of land was nowhere to be seen, she felt a little more than trapped and was tempted to just jump ship to end her stress. She couldn't remember, anything at all. Elizabeth had just memorized her and Jack's name finally. In their conversation she had hoped that he would just tell her everything she needed to start remembering but alas with his actions it seemed that he wanted her to remember what she needed all by herself.

"Blasted pirate." Elizabeth grumbled and set her head on the rail of the ship, she watched the masts and her mind wandered off.

_His heated breath panted against her neck in a uneven pace, he faintly reminded her of a dog. Showering her body in kisses she moaned and half sighed in pleasure. Rough calloused hands roamed around her hips, trailing circles along her inner thighs and butt. Her swells tingled in delight at the tips when he brought his head up to press opened mouth kisses against her soft mounds of flesh. His feather touches brought pleasure to her on many levels, her heart fluttered with every caress he made. She smiled when he kissed her. She giggled when he nuzzled her. This man was her world, and always would be. Elizabeth brought herself above him and stared into his dark chocolate eyes with an unexplained amount of love._

"_You bring me paradise every time you're near." His sultry voice resounded in her mind, her heart skipped a beat at their shared motto._

"_I love you." She kissed him deeply and sighed into strong tattooed arms. _

"_And I you Elizabeth." He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and breathed in the perfume scent of her golden tresses._

What the hell did she just miss? Was that real or was it a romantic figment of her imagination? Either way it pulled at her heart strings and made her head feel dizzy. Who was that man? He sounded awfully familiar, looked so too even though she never got a good view of his face. His words still resounded in her mind. Elizabeth got off the railing of the ship and slowly walked back to the captain's quarters to think.

Jack Sparrow entered the cabin shortly after she had, it was odd she had to admit- that this man had been doting on her the minute she regained consciousness in the prison. She doubted that she could hurt herself but who knows for she couldn't even remember what she used to be like. Elizabeth only knew that she wasn't herself and Jack not himself. If only that would change, if she did not have complete memory loss... they wouldn't be so upset.

Elizabeth couldn't get her imaginative figment out of her mind, she had been so tempted to speak it aloud that the urge increased every minute. With Jack in the room Elizabeth felt that it was the perfect time. Clearing her throat silently, she held in her breath for a moment before quoting her imagination.

"You bring me paradise every time you're near." Elizabeth's voice wavered at the end, she had started off strong but almost choked on the last word when Jack turned around with his eyes the size of saucers.

"Luv, you remembered." And with that Jack cracked a smile for the first time Elizabeth had been with him in her state.

-xxx-

So...

Tell me what you think.

I know they aren't in character-yet.

I hope it wasn't bad.

Thanks for reading,

Much Love~ LadyMarrowind.


	2. Chapter 2

-Birds Of Paradise-

A/N-

-xxxx-

"_Luv, you remembered." And with that Jack cracked a smile for the first time Elizabeth had been with him in her state._

"Yes and no." Elizabeth felt her heart flutter and jump at the same time, the look Jack gave her made her feel like she was the most important person in the world.

"Prey tell?" Jack's mouth twitched as he asked, she noted.

"It was just a snippet. It was me and another man... in the heat of passion. Those words were said." Elizabeth lowered her head to look at the ground, her arm began to hurt again.

"But it was somethin', a very important somethin'. Maybe you will remember more soon, when we get to Port Royal I'll have to take ya past the docks. A special place should help, Luv. Don't you worry yer pretty lil head 'bout it." Jack chuckled and sighed, the noise calmed her significantly. He rested his hand on top of her golden hair and said "Feels like tha time wont be runnin' out."

Elizabeth laid back down onto her bed, Jack sat next to her bent knees. His new disposition relieved her, guilt lessened on her mind. It had been eating her up the whole way to escape the prison and on the boat about not remembering anything, she knew her memory was an important asset to the pirate next to her. Something big was about to happen and she was needed. Elizabeth turned her head to her right where Jack sat next to her.

His calloused hands trailed smooth patterns along her legs languidly. She was easily ticklish and almost giggled at his actions but held her tongue, Jack stared out the open window in the cabin. The day had cleared up from last week's rain, beautiful white clouds stretched across the sky endlessly. Waves splashed against the ship in a soft motion. Smooth sailing could be easily predicted from any crew member on deck.

"Here," Jack mumbled next to her, he handed her a half bottle of rum. "It will calm yer nerves an' take 'way the pain."

"I will not drink that vile liquid." Elizabeth nearly seethed.

"Aye you won't, you've always hated it Luv." Jack laughed and retracted the bottle with a grin.

"Then why would you offer it?" Her eyes looked him over, he was buzzed.

"Because you hated it back then too. I jus' wanted to see if ya changed is all." His dark chocolate eyes locked with her hazelnut ones.

"Have I?" She held her breath without her knowing.

"Well-" Jack had started but was cut short by a loud banging on their door. Elizabeth sighed and Jack grumbled and yelled out. "WHAT IS IT YOU WANT?"

"We have reached Port Royal captain!" A muffled voice yelled behind the door in return, the man left the two back to their thoughts.

"Delightful." His voice picked up an octave, the captain grasped Elizabeth's hand and made his way off the ship. "Welcome to Port Royal, Luv."

Jack held her hand tight, Elizabeth wrapped Jack's jacket tightly around herself with much effort from her slinged arm, the pirate didn't seem to notice her trouble and kept their steadily fast pace on the dock. She wondered why he walked so fast, he said that there was medicine she needed sure but it was obvious he held an ulterior motive to the trip. Crew members warned each other not to look suspicious to onlookers, more mentioned buying clothes and pickpocketing as much as they could seeing as they were all pirates now. Elizabeth tuned them out, her worries laid with the man in front of her. He saved her life and she owed him the least her attention.

"Where are we going Jack?" She smiled at the funny look he gave her, a grin plastered onto his face when he turned to reply.

"You'll know when we get there Luv." His eyes lightened in the sun, making them look more like a milk chocolate color.

They walked through the busy bright streets, people gave them looks of shock or respect when they passed by, others went to find the authorities. When they heard people warning others to call them, the two quickened their pace further into the city. After an hour of walking Jack led Elizabeth to a vast jungle-like area. Beautiful colorful flowers grew in all shapes in forms across the little slice of paradise hidden within Port Royal. A small creek that led to a waterfall in the back of the oasis made the most noise besides chirping variety of birds hidden in their nests along the base of the area. Elizabeth felt her heart squeeze and beat against her chest in sporadic movements. She let go of Jack's hand to hold her chest with her free hand, her head felt light.

Jack walked around the length of the unbelievable area and decided to sit on a flat boulder near the waterfall, he closed his eyes and laid back. She watched him there, a content feeling washed over her along with nostalgia. This place was obviously important and did well to help her recover her memory, Elizabeth roamed around the area. Green grass, crystal clear water within the creek, vibrant flora scattered everywhere, mild climate, animals peacefully roaming, and a very attractive male stretched across a flat boulder sun bathing with a smile on his handsome face. Elizabeth felt the memories arise like words on the tip of her tongue but they wouldn't reveal themselves, it frustrated her to not be able to figure it out.

Her mind instantly felt like it had been sucked into a vacuum, her vision blurred, breathing came short, and her mind opened its first secret to her. Jack got up from off of his position and ran to her side, her body fell limp in his arms. Jack carried Elizabeth to a nearby rock lean her against, concern for her shown in his eyes as bright as day. His mouth twitched into a frown seeing as she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. The pirate sat himself next to her and stared into the clear light blue sky, he didn't like waiting for important things in his life.

-xxxxx-

"_Yo-ho yo-ho!" Elizabeth ran into her little slice of paradise with a happy Jack Sparrow quickly trailing behind her. "A pirate's life's for meeeee!"_

"_Yoho- Yoho- Yoho" Jack sang along with her, a bottle of rum in his hand. "We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot!"_

"_We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack!" Elizabeth giggled and stopped her run to take off her clothes to her undergarments and jump through the waterfall._

"_Maraud and embezzle and even high-jack!" Jack hiccuped and followed her form with his eyes like she had been a diamond necklace made for the queen. "Drink up me hearties, yo-ho!"_

"_Yo-ho! Yo-ho! A pirate's life for me!" Elizabeth smiled warmly to Jack, he didn't bother taking his clothing off and walked through the waterfall in a daze. "You have barely drunken that rum sir, how can you be so... intoxicated at this moment?"_

"_Aye intoxicated Love, but not by the rum..." Jack gave her a smirk, effectively quieting her and a blush painted her tan cheeks._

"_The captain might need a little more rum." Elizabeth had poured the alcohol on top of the man's pointed hat._

"_Why'd you do that Love?" Jack looked like he was about to cry, his face held a near permanent frown._

"_You needed more of the bloody drink because you keep speaking nonsense about me!" Elizabeth dipped herself inside of the little pond the waterfall created, when she adjusted to the temperature she grabbed a few nearby rocks to build a makeshift dam on the inlet leading to the creak to raise the water level. "Maybe if you drink a little more, you will start speaking of the truth instead."_

"_Would it ever occur to the miss that maybe I had been being truthful all along?" Jack's face relaxed into a serious expression, he proceeded to remove most of his clothing until he submerged himself in the water wearing his undergarments as well._

"_...Jack." Elizabeth turned to the pirate who neared her in the submerged water. Her face turned a shade of scarlet. "You never tell the truth."_

"_Only to the ones I love, Love." Jack's eyes warmed and a smirk planted itself onto his face when he saw her eyes open wide and gape like a fish._

"_Jack I cant... It's too soon... after what Will did I just cant-" Jack placed a finger over her lips._

"_Shush shush shush Love. We need not be worrying about that pirate now. We relax, and then get back to work after we leave here." Jack smiled like nothing happened to him and dunked his head in the water. When he arose a grin had plastered onto his face, Elizabeth rose a brow at his antics._

"_Yo-ho! Yo-ho! A pirate's life for me!" Jack took a swig of his rum and continued their song._

"_We kindle and char, inflame and ignite. We burn the city, we're really a fright!" Elizabeth smiled warmly at the man even though her eyes didn't shine so bright like they used to._

"_We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves! We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs! Drink up me hearties! Yo-ho yo-ho a pirate's life for me!" Jack took multiple swigs of his rum and danced in the water. Elizabeth giggled and danced along with the captain until their legs gave out._

_-xxxxxx-_

_Her heart felt like it had been ripped out from inside of her chest and stabbed repeatedly. A young woman had been found alive in the ocean during their conquest. Will had taken a quick liking to her, almost unnaturally so. It broke her heart, her feelings for the man had grown. They had recently came back from Davy Jones Locker, the waves had been much calmer from what they had recently gone through. Elizabeth had known about Will's finding out of her killing Jack would end badly, she had never had guessed that he would blatantly fall for a random woman at sea._

_Elizabeth's eyes traveled up from where they were watching the deck to the new couple walking on it, she sighed and rested her head down. Giggling could be heard along with manly chuckles- laughs she used to love hear come out of his mouth- echoed on deck, she grumbled softly and walked down into the lower decks, her stomach began to churn. The crew noticed her silent animosity towards everything and intelligently gave her a wide birth._

_Except Jack Sparrow._

"_Good morning Luv," Jack greeted with a smile, he followed Elizabeth until she found a bunk to sit in, he easily found a place next to her. "How are you fairing?"_

"_I have killed you once, now brought you back, and now you want to die again?" Elizabeth frowned at the chipper man._

"_Of course not Luv! That would mean me not being able to see yer pretty lil face and no rum... no no no I love my rum." The captain's face held a cryptic look to it then he got up from his seat and announced. "Well I guess I shall be leaving, I do like rum."_

"_Did you just consider giving up rum to sit next to me in fear of death?" Elizabeth rose her head a little to show her astonished face, the man never liked the idea of being parted from the alcohol so her eyes were justified when they came close to the size of saucers._

"_Hmm? Oh yes Luv." Jack waved it off with a grin. "I chose the rum, remember?"_

"_Even so... you **thought **about it." Elizabeth felt a little honored considering she did kill the man shortly ago._

"_Try not to think much on the matter Luv, it was a quick decision." Jack walked up the staircase leading to the upper deck, on his way up he had mumbled "Although if asked another time I would give up the rum..."_

_Elizabeth barely caught that, but it was enough to crack a smile on her face for most of the day._

_-xxxxxxx-_

"_Hello." A young woman greeted her with an honest smile, the girl was the one Will had proclaimed his new found love for. "We haven't introduced ourselves yet even though we see each other on deck, My name is Jessica, but you can call me Jessie."_

"_Hello, my name is Elizabeth." Her voice wavered slightly, she hated the woman for stealing Will right from underneath her, right when she truly believed she loved him and he her. Apparently her feelings had not been mutual._

"_I see you around deck, are you apart of the crew?" Her eyes lit up in wonder, a false wonder... how could she look so innocent? There was a reason for why she had been found at sea on wreckage... like Will- Elizabeth knew that her reasons weren't so innocent. She played dumb around the boat but she noticed her eyes- they were already filled with the knowledge like she had been a pirate before her accident... whatever it was._

"_You could say that I am." Elizabeth felt the words roll off her tongue in a sour taste, she didn't tend to the deck like the rest of the crew- her place was higher- she practically was a co-captain, but she would rather not get into the politics of that since the two captain's already battled for dominance every minute of the day._

_Speaking of which, Jack could easily be seen arguing with Barbarossa over the Black Pearl and their next plan of action. Obviously Jack had a scheme for his money grubbing self, a pirate to the core he was Elizabeth thought. But she wouldn't have him any other way. Jessica kept talking to her, rambling really, about how fascinating piracy was. Elizabeth had already read about everything there was to pirates, and was living it right now- the last thing she needed was a woman who really was a pirate playing innocent about it all chatting her up for information._

_Elizabeth may have been blonde but she was no idiot. She could see the wench clear as day, a selfish pirate along for the ride on no one's side. She had been searching the Pearl for a few days, walking around with Will- showing her almost everything. The idiot didn't realize what he had been doing, love did that to you though. Elizabeth didn't care so much about her raiding the ship, it wasn't her possessions on the line it was Jack and Barbarossa's. All of her possessions stayed on her person now days, if anything of hers were stolen she would know who the second they tried._

"_...And they only show their colors in a time of war, every flag has its own unique symbols and colors. A true war hasn't been fought in a long while, I believe the last war was-" See? Verbal excrement's of the mouth, obviously she knew about pirate history and the flags that they put up in a battle. Bloody hell she was on a famous pirate ship right now was she not? The woman needed to quiet herself before she ran a blade right through her._

"_Excuse me, I need to... tend to the deck. The captain is waiting to give me orders." Elizabeth lied, anything to get away from the bloody woman. She needed to talk to Barbarossa anyways, he had a plan for her anyways involving the pirate lord in Singapore. She could tell that he wouldn't divulge much information, Elizabeth hated not being allowed to have a say in anything. She would have her day soon though, she could feel it._

_-xxxxxxxx-_

"Jack..." Elizabeth fluttered her eyes open, she had expected to see the night but sun shown bright in her eyes. "Jack..."

"Hmmn?" His deep voice rumbled behind her head and she felt it reverberate within her chest.

"Really bad eggs..." Elizabeth smiled, the pain in her shoulder subsided for the moment- her new found memories gave her a great deal of confidence and more insight to the woman she used to be.

"We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads, Aye but we're loved by our mommies and dads. Drink up me hearties, yo-ho" Jack's voice wasn't loud at all like in her memories, it was quiet, calm, subdued. Elizabeth turned her head around to view the pirate with a small smile on his face. "You're remembering quick Luv."

"Only because you're helping me..." Elizabeth felt him lift her body up along with his off the grassy ground. "Thank you."

"I'm not helping you Luv, you are doing this all by yourself." Jack got out from behind her and started to leave their little slice of paradise. "Come on, I gotta get ya some medicine before it gets infected."

They walked in silence, the closer they got to shore yelling could be easily heard. Shouts of pirates echoed everywhere and Jack enclosed his hand on Elizabeth's free wrist. He drug her behind houses with a skilled speed, she noticed the crew pillaging stores and looting chests of gold. Jack signaled them to meet at the ship immediately, the Navy would waste no time to guillotine their heads off when caught in sight. Elizabeth remembered that he did not have the Black Pearl with him and an unskilled crew to boot, odds were against them and the Navy would tear them apart in a blink of an eye if they did not hurry back to their stolen Navy ship.

Jack told Elizabeth to stay put behind a shop hidden in the shadows, she didn't hesitate to follow his order quickly remembering her injured arm. The captain disappeared from her view, loud clangs and screams soon followed along with Jack's own wild yell. Seconds later he bounded around the corner with a leather sack in his hand.

"Let go go go!" Jack grabbed her hand and ran through the back of shops, running closer to the shore with every passing building. Navy men could be heard now, cries of theft were everywhere and a riot started around the armed men. Jack took that as a key to make a dash for the docks, Elizabeth tried to keep up with the man yanking her free hand but she had ran out of energy fast and tripped over her own feet on the wooden dock. A small cry escaped her lips, Jack turned around with unimaginable flexibility and swooped her up into his arms. Shots rang through the town of Port Royal, civilians dropped dead to the ground.

"Jack Sparrow!" A few men yelled out and shot at Jack, they missed poorly giving Jack time to run faster into his commandeered ship. They followed the pirate as they reloaded their rifles, Jack ran up the ramp to his ship- his crew already aboard and set to leave. He kicked the ramp back onto the deck, it fell into the water below. Elizabeth noticed the Navy's guns set to strike before Jack could, she acted on instinct and leaped at Jack while in his arms. They fell onto the deck, barely missing at least five shots that were fired at them at the same time.

"Get us out of here!" Jack yelled out angrily, his crew followed his orders without a second thought. Elizabeth rested the side of her head down on Jack's chest. Her heart was racing, her head felt light, her muscles twitched repeatedly, she had just dodged death and saved a person too. But not just any person, Jack Sparrow- captain of the Black Pearl, Pirate Lord, The man who escaped Davy Jones Locker, and the man she felt herself falling for.

The feeling of escaping death gave her a pleasant tingle, like she had always meant to be a risk taker, a woman of action, a pirate. Elizabeth smiled into Jack's chest, she felt herself coming back to her little by little. There were many more memories before she could be called normal again but she was on her way. Elizabeth felt the sensation of her hair being stroked, she looked up to find her captain staring up at the clouds and petting her. Her face turned a slight scarlet color.

"Thank you Luv." Jack mumbled to her. "Your eyes might be quicker than mine."

"I highly doubt that." Elizabeth got off the man and helped him up the best she could with one arm. The force of the tug sent her forward into his body again.

"You just can't get away from my body can't you?" Jack smirked to her, effectively making her turn a darker shade of scarlet.

"I can, but you just keep putting me in those kinds of situations you bloody pirate!" Elizabeth's hands pushed Jack away from her, she had pushed too hard on her injured arm and winced in pain but held the seething hiss and whimper that would have soon followed it. Jack eyed her respectively and crossed his arms together.

"Your spunk is coming back Luv," He leaned onto one of his legs and grinned at her. "You're b'coming just like yer old self. I like that."

She didn't know how to reply to the comment so she just huffed and walked into the captain's quarters to save her embarrassment. The captain laughed at her antics and proceeded to give the crew the location the Black Pearl to follow. Elizabeth wondered why he would be looking for it, or rather she wished she could remember why he would. There was an obvious confrontation to be settled, she heard the words 'Ship Wreck Cove' and that did not feel like a benign area to be leading a ship to.

Footsteps walking through the room indicated that Jack had entered, her eyes were closed and she didn't bother to open them to see if she was right. She knew she was right. Who else in the world would smell like sea salt, rum, and sandalwood? No one. He sat next to her again, he seemed to do that a lot. Jack started to unwrap her sling, she opened her eyes to watch him putting on a clear cream on her wound. It was cold to the touch and caused a shiver to run through her body, Jack lifted his eyes for a moment to look at her and set them back down to her wound. Her eyes watched him instead, delicately applying the salve onto her skin making sure not to cause her any more pain than she already was in.

"Why are you doing this?" Elizabeth watched him stop to look up at her, those dark chocolate eyes entranced her.

"Because you are hurt." Jack set his head back down and began to wrap the cloth back onto her shoulder, it had just clicked in her head that the cloth that he had made her use for her sling was his... it used to be an attachment to his belt. A red and white lined cloth that was lengthy enough to wrap over his waist and still nearly drag to the ground. Elizabeth's eyes widened, he tore the cloth right off his person the night of escape from prison.

"_Don't talk Luv- Ah to hell with it!" She heard him nearly yell out, a loud tearing of cloth was that last thing she heard before she had blacked out._

He ruined his renowned eccentric outfit in order to help her.

Elizabeth reached her free arm out to grab the back of the pirate's neck and yank him into a hug, she smiled but continued her questions.

"You could have sent one of the crew to do this." Elizabeth felt his body stiffen at the suggestion and quirked a brow.

"And see ye half naked during? No Love." Jack leaned back, accidentally taking Elizabeth with him. Her new position consisted of her sitting on his lap.

"When did that ever bother you Sparrow?" Her eyes narrowed a little when she spoke.

"It always did, but I never showed it because I didn't need to. Will took care of that for me." Jack looked at her dead in the eyes.

"Will did a lot of things you would have done yourself right?" Elizabeth locked her eyes with his, she felt her mouth begin to twitch.

"Aye." He sighed but kept his eyes ahead with hers, he looked calm enough.

"...Can you help me get off of you?" Her cheeks stayed their natural tan color, she hoped that he wouldn't break her cool demeanor.

"No." He smiled bright.

"Why?" She hated what he did to her, she tried to cover her emotions from him but he just lifted up the rug and greeted them with a smile.

"Do it yourself, Luv." Jack laid back onto the bed and lifted his hips high and dropped them back onto the bed, Elizabeth squeaked and jumped off the man.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Her face rivaled the color of a tomato.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow Love, I can do what I want." He rolled to his side and closed his eyes.

"A nap? Right after you were almost killed?" Elizabeth stared at him dumbfounded.

"Aye. Almost being killed exhausts you." A small smirk stayed on his face when he heard her scoff at him.

"Pigeon livered pirate." Elizabeth shrugged Jack's jacket back onto herself. She made a note to get some clothing from the crew when she left.

"G'nigh Luv, I'll be dreamin' of you." He chuckled and pulled his bandana over his eyes and said no more. Elizabeth took that as a sign to leave.

-xxxxxxxx-

The sun bathed her exposed skin, Elizabeth sighed in content. The day continued to be pleasant and she enjoyed every minute of it. The crew scattered all over the deck, treasure of all kinds laid sprawled about. The men argued over who claimed what items on the deck, chaos ensued after a debate over a locket got out of control. A silly little locket caused the whole boat to be disrupted. Blood spilled from thrown punches and bone cracking kicks. Elizabeth felt her blood boil in annoyance at seeing the men fight over trivial items. She walked closer to the mob of men attacking at each other.

"Quiet! All of you!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, the men halted their actions. They laughed in her face as a group.

"Ay look! The miss thinks she can tell us what to do!" A fat fellow bellowed out.

"The bitch doesn't know her place!" An old man seethed.

"Someone should put her there then!" A man in the crowd called out.

"I'll do it..." A muscled man made his way to the crowd, he reminded her much of the man who sliced her with his ax.

"Yeah! Dane can do it easy!" A young man in the back of their crowd cheered.

"Come near me and you will pay." Elizabeth hissed much like an angry cat.

He payed her no heed and made a move towards her, she dodged him on instinct and found herself behind him. He turned and swung his fist at her in a mighty blow, she dodged him again with a duck. Elizabeth swept her feet underneath his body in a drop kick, the man fell back with a thud. The crowd of men made sounds of grumbles and gasps of shock. Dane brought himself quickly up on his feet and charged at Elizabeth. She glared at him with vehemence and clenched her left fist. The minute he became within rage of her, Elizabeth swung her arm back and launched her fist in the direction of his face. She connected with ease and earned a pleasing crunching noise along with it.

The crew stayed silent, waiting for Dane to arise from his place on the ground. He didn't until almost a minute later, when he did blood poured out of his mouth and a straight teeth chipped inside. He spat on the deck, silence still prevailed and everyone could easily hear the thick spitting up of blood and chips of teeth hit the ground. Elizabeth calmed her breath, she had been sure in that moment she breathed fire at the man in front of her. He dared come at her, an injured woman. Little did he know that she was a pirate, a strong one. Elizabeth watched him kneel before her and apologize humbly.

"You will all follow my command. Do as I say when I say it. Are you all clear?" Her voice trembled from the force of her anger.

"Yes ma'am!" A chorus of agreement came back to her. She felt a little pride in herself at that moment.

"Forgive me ma'am." Dane coughed out, he sounded a little more than hurt physically.

"Fine. Get up." He got up from his knees, she inspected his face and learned that she broke his jaw. "I broke it..."

"What?" Dane winced when he spoke.

"I broke your jaw." Elizabeth sighed, she had no clue how to fix it.

"Do I have to go see a doctor?" Dane forced himself to ask, talking became beyond painful now.

"Probably." Elizabeth turned her head to the men. "Are any of you a doctor or know how to fix a broken jaw?"

"I do ma'am." The old man spoke up, he waved Dane over to him and told Elizabeth "I'll have him fixed up in a week."

"Go then." Elizabeth pushed Dane in the old man's direction and looked at the rest of the crowd. "Give me the pendant."

"Aye ma'am." A few men scrambled to the deck to pick it up and retrieve it, they handed it to her in quick pants. It was cute to her.

"If you have any problems with any items that you have stolen then you bring them to me. We will either settle it or it's mine. Savvy?" Her face held a small smirk to it.

"Aye ma'am."

"Great. Now go fetch me some clothing. Now." She watched the men search through their loot, they set a pile of woman's clothing and small men's breeches at her feet. Elizabeth's smirk turned into a grin. She liked the idea of being an Alpha Female.

"That's my Lizzie..." Elizabeth heard a deep chuckle from behind her, a blush covered her cheeks and she bit her bottom lip.

Jack always got to her.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

Yo-ho me hearties.

Tell me yer thoughts in the bubble icon on the bottom of the page.

More romance will happen and frisky flashbacks if ya do.

Jackie 'n Lizzie sittin' in a tree

K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Maybe.

Anyways review please!

Yo-ho Yo-ho A Pirate's Life For Me

Much Love~ LadyMarrowind.


	3. Chapter 3

-Birds Of Paradise-

A/N- Thanks to all who reviewed, the eight of you. It helps me want to continue writing, so I will.

Ch.3

The ocean had a blue to it that she had never seen before in ages. A turquoise mixed with a light sky blue lapped up against their ship in hypnotic motions. It was peaceful along with the light breeze taking away from the usually humid Caribbean climate. Elizabeth stayed in her position of leaning over the edge of the railing on the Navy ship. She had hoped for more flashbacks, anything to tell her more about herself and what she had to do. Elizabeth couldn't put her finger on it but there was an important... mission or quest happening right now that she had a huge part of. Jack wouldn't tell her anything no matter how much she asked the pirate.

She watched herself in the reflection of the ocean. She noted that she had been quite paler in her memories than now, as well as Jack. She enjoyed what the sun did to her skin, changing it from a creamy ivory to a golden brown. Elizabeth ran a hand down her arm slowly, admiring her smooth skin. She figured that before her pirate life that she must have been a pampered woman living the high life. Traces of scars and cuts alike ran closer to her shoulder, Elizabeth realized by pulling up her sleeve. Some were old, others looked like she had obtained them only but a few weeks ago. Jack had looked thrashed when she first saw him in their prison cell, his appearance didn't change much. The blonde frowned and returned to gazing at the water below. Did he care for the condition of his person? His clothing was a small barrier protecting his body so it was an important thing to take care of. She wanted to ask him about it, change his clothing, protect him in a small way but knew on instinct that the man would laugh at her and dismiss her worry with a wise look.

Jack was an enigmatic man, she had learned so far. He had a childish charm to him when he smiled, but when he became serious on the flip of a coin he became intimidating, scary, threatening. The two sides were nothing alike, it frightened her to be near such an unreadable man but it excited her all the same. She loved danger, it thrilled her and wanted her to stay alive to see another day with something new. She smiled to herself and got off the railing of the ship. Elizabeth pulled the sleeves of her white blouse down, her arm felt immensely better but still had to be held in a sling for a few more days Jack told her. The blonde strutted across the deck with an air of superiority, she didn't want to forgive the crew for trying to hurt her when she had already been previously injured. The men obediently followed her every command as if she were Jack, he tended to either stay in the captain's quarters or steer the ship from the back. They hadn't spoke much from the day they left Port Royal, it bothered her to say the least but held her tongue on the matter. Her job was just to heal and remember, but at the moment she couldn't seem to remember anything more. It frustrated her significantly. It had been a week from her last memory, word had been on deck that they were close to Ship Wreck Cove.

Elizabeth gathered bits and pieces as hard as she could, memories of a name called Calypso echoed, a man named Norrington. She shivered uncontrollably and wondered why, the sun was high up in the sun bathing everyone with its warm heat. Tear welled up in her eyes, she couldn't deny them a free passage so they fell free onto the deck. A few men of the crew looked up to watch her sobbing, her knees buckled to the ground. An uncontrollable sadness took over her person, she screamed in her mind to know why.

"What 'sa matter ma'am?" Dane, the hulking man who she had beaten up came up to her and tentatively asked her, worry shone through his eyes.

"I... don't know." She sobbed and cradled herself on the deck. It felt as if her heart were being carved out.

"Is there anything I can do for ya?" Dane knelt down next to her and rested a hand on top of her back.

"N-no." Elizabeth stood up and wiped the tears out of her eyes and held in her breath for moments at a time. Dane left her and the crew went back to the maintenance of the ship. Her heart willed the memory to come forth, Elizabeth was sick of not remembering and she demanded to know what brought her onto her knees in uncontrollable sobs.

"Damn it." She growled and held onto the railing, her vision went white and she felt the urge to throw up.

_Elizabeth ran with her crew for escape from the Flying Dutchman, they whispered in Chinese but led her around the ship to ropes connecting from their ship to the Dutchman. Norrington stood and waited for her by the ropes, his face looked pained and urgent._

"_Do not go to Ship Wreck Cove, Beckett knows of the meeting of the Brethren. I fear there may be a traitor among them."_

"_It's too late to earn my forgiveness." Elizabeth held a scowl to her face, her face showed a false anger to him._

"_I had nothing to do with your fathers death... but that does not absolve me from my other sins." He frowned._

"_Come with us." Elizabeth's eyes roamed around for a moment contemplating, she cared for the man even though she did not love him. Elizabeth feared for his safety, he was a good man- especially to her, but he was on the wrong side unfortunately. "James, come with me."_

"_Who goes there?" The voice of Bootstrap Bill called above them, they jumped in fear and looked up to view the man. James drew his sword and set Elizabeth behind him protectively._

"_Go. I will follow." James voice wavered but his arm was firm, Elizabeth shook her head slightly and her eyes stayed wide._

"_You're lying." She stated calmly behind his shoulder, James turned to her with a grim face._

"_Our destinies have been intertwined Elizabeth... but never joined." James paused for a moment, he looked as if he fought an internal battle with himself that he quickly won. He leaned in and kissed Elizabeth with all of his love poured into it. She kissed back with much care, James broke the kiss and turned from her. His voice became exponentially pained as he spoke. "Go, now." _

_Elizabeth wanted to tell him no but she honored his order, she climbed onto the railing and climbed across the rope. Bootstrap Bill came around the corner with his sword drawn, James ordered him back saying "Back to your station Sailor."_

"_No one leaves the ship." He motioned to Elizabeth and the others fleeing from the ship._

"_Stand down, that's an order." He pointed his cutlass to Bootstrap._

"_That's an order..." Bill nodded for a second, his head hung low. He began to chant their ships motto and walked towards James."Part of the crew, part of the ship... part of the crew, part of the ship... part of the crew-"_

"_Steady man!" James became nervous but held his sword still._

"_Part of the crew, part of the ship- All hands! Prisoner escape!" Bill nodded and yelled to the top of his lungs. Elizabeth turned her head to look back and gasped._

"_Belay that!" James took out his pistol and aimed it to Bootstrap Bill._

"_James!" Elizabeth cried out on instinct, she lost her grip on the rope and struggled to remain held up. James turned around to look at her, his face became more pained, he looked back to Bill and then back to Elizabeth. He raised his arm and shot a bullet at the rope the prisoners were escaping on. The men and Elizabeth screamed out as they fell and hit the water as hard as pavement. _

_Norrington turned back to Bootstrap Bill belatedly, Bill had taken that moment to stab James in a vital area. His eyes widened and he fell to the deck. Elizabeth resurfaced from the water to watch him fall with a sword impaled in him. She screamed her heart out._

"_James! No!" Struggled to stay afloat in the water and cried out to him as the ship sailed away. She cried and stayed in the water, normally she would swim back to her ship but her body felt heavy and she couldn't move. Her crew didn't realize that they were missing their captain and sailed off to Ship Wreck Cove alone._

"_James." She sobbed and drifted off to sea._

"Are you okay Luv?" Jack put a hand on her shoulder and leaned over to her side. Her head hurt and her eyes leaked tears again. Elizabeth now understood why she felt like she had been dying. Norrington saved her life and took his own for her.

"Y-yeah... I am perfectly fine." Elizabeth stood up with her lie and walked to the other side of the ship. When she had reached the end and turned around, Jack was nowhere to be seen. Minutes later after watching the sea, a tan figure leaped off of the railing on the side of the ship. When the figure resurfaced from the water, she immediately recognized the man as Jack. Her cheeks tinted a slight pink as she worked her way to the side of the ship.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth called out to the man, he just gave her a sly grin and swam across the length of the ship. "You'll get carried off to sea! Get back up here!"

"Can't do that! I like it down here, won't you join me Love?" Jack's tan body shown through the turquoise water, Elizabeth had the urge to jump into the water with him but held against it.

"Men, get Jack on this boat immediately!" Elizabeth's blush became more heated, she stomped away back into the captain's quarters. The last image she saw of the outside were her crew panicked as they readied a long boat to rescue the captain. "Damn pirate."

x-x

"Lighten up Lizzie, being so serious is a bad thing for your health." Jacks voice resounded through the small cabin.

"How much longer until we arrive at Ship Wreck Cove?" Elizabeth's eyes looked up to Jack, he started a small pace inside of the cabin.

"A day or so, depending on the weather." Jack took off his hat and threw it to the bed.

"And when can I rid myself of this dreadful sling?" Her eyes followed the pirate, his pace became quicker.

"Mid day tomorrow, after another treatment of salve in the morning." He stopped and gave her a big grin. "I could have your favorite underling Dane do it for me."

"No." Elizabeth blushed, she would not have the man see her exposed skin. Only a few would be let to see her in such a vulnerable state and that would be Jack and... Will. "Underling?"

"Aye, he seems to see you as a mommy now. Very cute, you'd make a goody mommy." Jack sat in a chair in front of a roll-top desk and began to write.

"I am no one's mother..." Her face twisted into a confused one. She didn't know whether to take that comment as a compliment or insult.

"Shame." Jack continued to write in the desk, when he finished he handed the paper to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth accepted the paper and read what it had to say, Jack's handwriting surprised her- it was very nice.

_Lizzie,_

_Cheer up Love. You'll remember more things all the time. I won't be talking to you much when we get to the cove. There be sticky business when we arrive. Stick with your crew, they be the ones that will look at you funny and run to your side. You're the captain of them. You told me to remind you about this when we get close. You also said to remind you to put on your clothes too, they be in the dresser across from you. Get some rest, if you need to ask me anything- ask later._

_-Jack._

She wondered what he could be doing that would require him to write a note, be very short with her, and avoid her. Did he not want wandering ears to hear? She didn't know but all she could do at the moment was rest and try her damnedest to listen to what Jack told her- after all he was the only one who had all the information. Elizabeth turned to her side, she thought about her memories- but they always ended up with an image of Jack. Frequently of one on an island with him, he had been dancing around a fire and drinking rum, a sloppy smile on his tan lips. She couldn't remember the event but just the way he looked, oh so attractive to her once innocent eyes. Elizabeth ran her fingers through her golden locks, they had straightened in the sun over the course of her adventures with Jack. Adventures she so wanted to know of, so desperately. She felt so restless, she felt so weak from the lack of knowledge.

"Stay strong Elizabeth, you've gotten this far. You can make it." She told herself, she chanted it over and over in her mind.

"_I trusted you! I loved you Will!" A not so much younger Elizabeth vibrantly displayed herself within the lids of her eyes. She opened them for a moment to check for her consciousness, she was awake._

"_I'm sorry that you did. But now I love Jessie, my love for you faded away after I found out you killed Jack. I could never love such a heartless bitch. He is my best friend, you know that." Will turned from her old self behind her eyes._

"_I did it to save us, to save the Pearl and everyone on it. Sacrifices had to be made." Her voice wavered as an invisible wind went through her hair, Will's eyes held a coldness to them that she had never seen before._

"_Well you also sacrificed my love at the same time you stupid woman." He turned to his new love of his life Jessica and walked away from a weeping Elizabeth, her own figure stayed within her eyelids. After what seemed like hours, her knight in shining armor knelt before her form. _

"_Don't listen to the bloke Love. He is just confused." Jack embraced the blonde, he smiled. "After all you did kill me and I forgive you, if he cant then he is more air headed then I first thought. That's why Gibbs is my second in command." Jack chuckled, Elizabeth still sobbed into his sleeve._

"_I'm sorry, I'm so bloody sorry. I regret it. I regret it all." Her tears couldn't fall anymore for her eyes had dried up, Jack had just looked down at her giving her one of his sympathetic smiles._

"_Ah don't do that love, it's not healthy to live with regret- just move on." Jack patted her head and left her to her own thoughts._

Screeching could be heard, cannons went off in sync. She could hear Dane pummeling into the captain's quarter in a rush. The hulking man lifted her form off of the bed and ran out back on deck.

"What is going on Dane?" Her voice came out quiet from her mouth, she was surprised to find that the man heard her.

"Navy. They're attacking the ship- we need to board theirs before ours sinks." Dane swung her onto his back and prepared to cross ships from a nearby rope swing.

"No! I'll be right back!" _Put on your clothes too, they be in the dresser across from you. _Elizabeth pushed herself off from Dane's back in an unlike human speed. Her heart raced as she heard Dane yell after her. Wreckage had been strewn about the deck, wood chips flew in every direction. It was a miracle in it's own that a cannon had not hit her yet and even more so that her eyes hadn't been punctures from the wooden shrapnel in the air. Elizabeth slid through the door of the cabin, jumping to the closet full of clothes- foreign ones met her eyes. She knew that they were hers, with lightning quick speed she changed as fast as she could and grabbed her sword along with the small amount of belongings she had on her person.

The ship had been sinking when Dane had grabbed her, when she left the cabin by herself the ship was nearly completely underwater, the sea tickled at her boots as she looked for a way off. The crew had already boarded the enemy ship, most of them fighting the other men. Jack couldn't be seen anywhere, she guessed that he was in the middle of it all- leading the men courageously to victory as usual.

"Why are you still on here Love? I thought I sent one of the men to get you." Jack's deep voice rumbled behind her.

"I needed to get a few things..." Her voice told him on its own will.

"We need to get off, or we'll have a hard time swimming to a sailing ship." Jack's arm nestled itself around her waist. He wrangled her around his hip, slung his tan bag onto his back, and shot a rope on the masts to thrust himself into the air. Elizabeth held in her scream when she felt herself being flung into the air, she gripped Jack tightly until he landed onto the newly commandeered ship picture perfectly.

"Men!" Jack shouted to his crew, their enemy had been slain for the moment. "Dispose of this trash and continue sailing!" He held a triumphant smile, kept his grip on Elizabeth's waist, and looked down at her. "You look beautiful Love."

"Thank you Jack." His smile tended to be contagious to her, a warm feeling overtook her- in a spot that unnaturally felt cold until now.

"Don't mention it, we have less than a day left- a few hours actually. So get ready Love." Jack walked away from her.

"I'm sorry ma'am." Dane approached her, he looked upset.

"For what?" She leaned on a leg and tilted her head to the side.

"Leaving you on the sinking ship- I couldn't wait any longer. I left you to die, if it weren't for the captain of course- you'd be dead." Dane lowered his head like a defeated puppy.

"S'not your fault. I could have swam back of course. You needn't worry about me." She swung her long blonde hair out of the way onto her back and let her crew get back to work.

x-x

"_You love me, you just don't know it yet." He would tell her that sometimes, and she would believe him- both of them._

"_I will make you Elizabeth Turner, you can count on it." Will would tell her that, she believed him._

"_He bores you, you don't want to settle for him. You want someone more exciting, someone like me Love." Jack would tell her when she would discuss Will during their adventures when they had a quiet night alone. She knew Jack was right, but held her tongue. She wouldn't know what he would do with that kind of knowledge- he was after all, a pirate._

Elizabeth Swann was now walking into a cove with wrecked ships as its decorations, the site intimidated her but she walked on. Jack said nothing to her, leading his crew into the main room where all the other pirate lords resided. The term made her feel funny, pirate lord, almost like it meant something. The main hall took a long walk to get to, it was obvious that the cove was heavily fortified to withstand any kind of attack. It was a safe place for pirate lords and crew, she looked on- a flicker of light could be seen from behind an approaching door. Jack had been the one to open it, there was heavy arguing from many voices from within. It quieted before it got louder when she walked in the room.

"Jack, there you are. What took you so long? Did you actually run away when you fell off the Pearl?" Barbossa's voice rang clear into her ears.

"No, I just picked something up when I left." Jack unsheathed his sword and drove it deep into the middle of a globe along with other swords- most likely belonging to the other pirate lords.

" To confirm your lordship and right to be heard- Present now your pieces of eight my fellow cap'ns!" Barbossa motioned his crew with a platter around the pirate lords, many pieces of worthless looking items were put into the platter. "What did ya pick up Jack?"

"Our little princess." Jack motioned to Elizabeth looking up into the ceiling, her face looked pained and contorted. He heard her whine slightly and almost walked over to her.

"Those aren't pieces of eight, those are just pieces of junk." A crewman said to Gibbs.

"Aye. The original plan was to use nine pieces of eight to bind Calypso. But when the first court met, the Brethren were to a one skint broke." Gibbs watched the pirate lords hand over their pieces.

"So change the name..." The crewman gave Gibbs a funny look.

"To 'nine pieces of whatever we happen to have in our pockets at the time?' Oh yes, that sounds very piratey."

"Sparrow!" A fellow pirate lord yelled at him.

Barbossa's crew man walked up to him with the platter in hand. He rubbed his piece of eight that was securely attached to his bandanna but let it go. "Might I point out that we are still short one pirate lord? And I'm content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us. "

"Sao Feng is dead." Elizabeth shouted from behind them, rising up from her knees with her crews help. They had recognized her while the pirate lords were giving up their pieces of eight. "He fell to the Flying Dutchman."

"The plagued ship!" A pirate lord called out.

"He made you captain?" Jack turned to her with a shocked face. "They're just giving away the bloody title now." He earned a severe glare from her once he said that, Elizabeth unsheathed her sword and dug it deep into the center of the globe.

"¡Qué lo manden al diablo!" A burly pirate stood up from the table and shouted at Elizabeth in Spanish.

"Listen! Listen to me!" She shouted right back. "Our location has been betrayed! Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett. They're on their way here."

"Who is this betrayer?" Another pirate lord stood up.

"Not likely anyone among us." Barbossa's voice reached across the room.

"Where's Will?" Elizabeth felt her heart give out for a moment.

"Not among us." Jack replied back.

"It matters not how they found us. The question is, what will we do now that they have?" Barbossa asked everyone.

"We fight." Jack leaned back, everyone in the room laughed at him except for Elizabeth.

"Shipwreck cove is a fortress." A Chinese lord laughed in his face. "A well supplied fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us." Most of the men in the room agreed with her, making sounds of approval.

"There be a third course." Barbossa paused. "In another age, at this very spot. The first Brethren court captured the sea goddess and bound her in her bones." He rounded the room and paused again waiting for their agreement- when they did he continued. "That was a mistake."

"Oh we tamed the seas for ourselves aye, but opened the door for Beckett and his ilk." His audience stayed quiet. "Better were the days when mastery of the seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. You all know this to be true. Gentleman. Ladies. We must free Calypso." The room stayed quiet, moments later the whole crowd broke out into a fuss.

"Shoot him!"

"Cut out his tongue!"

"Shoot him, cut out his tongue, shoot his tongue, and trim that scraggly beard." Jack joined in with the rowdy crowd of pirates.

"Sao Feng would've agreed with Barbossa." One of Elizabeth's men called out, Barbossa agreed with an 'aye'.

"Calypso was our worst enemy then, she will be our enemy now!" A Jamaican pirate lord argued.

"It's unlikely her moods improved..." A French pirate lord agreed with him.

"I would still agree with Sao Feng. We release Calypso." A Spanish lord pulled out his pistol and set it down on the table.

"You threaten me?" The French lord leaned into the Spanish man's face.

"I silence you." The Spanish man had gotten punched in the face, his pistol had inadvertently been shot in his hand into the air causing a full blown riot with fighting everywhere.

"This is madness." Elizabeth mumbled, watching the brawl.

"This is politics." Jack mumbled back.

"Meanwhile our enemies are bearing down upon us..." Elizabeth spoke to the two Black Pearl captains.

"If they not be here already..." Barbossa grumbled. Moments later he looked like he would have snapped, Barbossa stomped onto the table and shot his pistol into the air- silencing everyone.

"It was the first Brethren court what imprisoned Calypso! We should be the ones to set her free! And in her gratitude she will see fit to grant us boons." The crowd settled down to listen to Barbossa.

"Whose boons? Your boons?" Jack leaned onto the table, staring up at him next to his feet. He got onto the table next to him. "Utterly deceptive twaddle-speak says I."

"If you have a better alternative, please, share." Barbossa got them both off the table.

"Cuttlefish." Jack leaned in close, everyone gave him an odd look. "Aye. Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends the Cuttlefish." Jack paused and mumbled by some men: "Flipping glorious little sausages... Pen them up together and they will devour each other without a second thought. Human nature isn't it?... Or... Or fish nature."

"So yes, we could hole up here, well-provisioned and well-armed but half of us will be dead within the month." Jack rested his hands on the shoulders of the Chinese pirate lords, her crew warned Jack by putting their hands on the hilt of their swords. "Which seems quite grim to me any which way you slice it, or... ahhh." Jack tried to avoid a few more men warning them with their weapons while he spoke. "As my learned colleague so naively suggests, we can release Calypso and we can pray that she will be merciful. I rather doubt it."

"Can we in fact pretend she's anything but a woman scorned like which fury hell hath no? We cannot. _Res ipsa loquitur tabula in naufragio._ We are left with but one option: We must fight." Jack finished his speech, shocking quite a few pirates- including Barbossa.

"You've always run away from a fight!" Barbossa yelled at him in anger.

"Have not." Jack called back.

"Have so." Barbossa said smoothly.

"Have not!" Jack became a little embarrassed.

"Ya have so!" Barbossa's voice raised.

"Have not!" Jack yelled quicker.

"Ya have so!" Barbossa yelled back quick.

"Have not!" Jack watched the crowd bob their heads back and forth to each other.

"You have so and you know it!" Barbossa sounded stressed beyond belief.

"Have not! Slander and Calumny!" Jack calmed his voice down. "I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit here now that is what we all must do: We must fight... to run away."

"Aye!" Gibbs had been the first one to cheer out, the rest of the pirates joined him in cheer.

"As per the code, an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the Pirate King." Barbossa bitterly called out.

"You made that up!" Jack pointed at him with a frown.

"Did I, now?" Barbossa's eyes had a clever look to them before he spoke again. "I call on Cap'n Teague, keeper of the code."

"Sri Sumbhajee proclaims this all to be folly!" Sumbhajee's right hand man called out, he then continued to speak before a shot landed in his chest. "Hang the code! Who cares a...?"

"Code is the law..." The deep voice of Teague rang throughout the room. Jack's face held a sour yet scared look to it at the voice, Elizabeth noted.

Everyone in the room, mainly the pirate lords sat down back into their chairs, Jack looked stiff as a board as the man named Teague's boots echoed closer to him. When the keeper of the code got behind Jack, he calmly said "You're in my way boy." and Jack inched away from the man as awkwardly as possible. Teague motioned for two elders to bring the codex onto the table, everyone gazed at the large book in awe. Jack inched over the man's shoulder to look at the codex itself. He whistled to the stairs in the corner of the room, and a dog with a set of keys in his mouth came running forward. He petted the dog and took the keys from him, a few men became bewildered at the site of the dog and pointed at him. Teague replied to them with a short answer: "Sea turtles, mate." The dog howled happily and went on his way back down the stairs.

"Awe... sea turtles... sea turtles." The two men whispered to each other in appeased knowledge. Teague finished unlocking the codex, catching everyone's attention.

Teague opened the giant book on the table and scrolled through the pages, everyone stayed quiet and Jack still peered over the man's shoulder. After a few more moments of searching Captain Teague made a sound of approval.

"Ah... Barbossa is right." Teague looked up to find Barbossa bowing slightly to him, Jack mumbled for them to hang on a minute and looked at the page himself.

"_It shall be the duties, as the king, to declare war, parley with shared adversaries.."_ Jack paused and tapped the point at where he had just read. "Fancy that."

"There's not been a king since the First Court, and that's likely not to change." The french pirate lord explained to everyone.

"Not likely." Captain Teague mumbled to Jack before he went to go sit down and play his guitar.

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked Gibbs.

"See the pirate king is elected by popular vote-" Gibbs had been cut off from his explanation by Barbossa.

"And each pirate only ever votes for hisself." Barbossa stated almost proudly.

"I call for a vote!" Jack smiled, everyone groaned in the room except for Elizabeth. She had a feeling of knowing what to do.

"I vote for Ammand the corsair!"

"Capitaine Chevalle, the penniless frenchman!"

"Sri Sumbajhee votes for Sri Sumbahjee."

"Mistress Ching!"

"Gentleman Jocard."

"Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Barbossa."

"Vallenueva!"

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth called out. Everyone turned to look at her, she felt odd being stared at by everyone.

"Thank you Luv." Jack smiled at her, she couldn't help but smile right back- even though she had a hard time understanding what she was doing.

"You vote for me! You vote for me!" Gentleman Jocard pointed at him frustratingly for Elizabeth, everyone else broke into an angry fit.

"What you talking about?" A few yelled at each other.

"No!" Mistress Ching yelled out randomly.

"Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code, then?" Jack asked everyone, behind him Teague's string broke in anger. The pirate lords once again sat down quietly, Mistress Ching was the first one to speak.

"Very well, what say you Captain Sparrow, King of the Brethren Court?" Ching extended her arm to him in an honorable way.

"Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn... we're at war." Jack gave Elizabeth a smirk while he spoke.

"And so.. we shall go to war." Sri Sumbajhee stood up for the first time and spoke to everyone, his voice was so utterly high pitched. Jack gave him an incredulous look. The whole room broke out into war cries, Barbossa gave one of his loyal men a nod and he hid all the pieces of eight that they had. The room began to clear out, Elizabeth slowly made her way closer to Jack as he turned to Captain Teague.

"What?" He asked the man, and let go of his smile. "You seen it all, done it all. You survived. That's the trick isn't it? To survive?"

"It's not just about living forever Jackie, the trick is living with yourself, forever." Teague got up from his seat and pointed Jack in his chest.

"How's mum?" Jack hesitantly looked at his father. He held up a shrunken head with bones shoved through her mouth close to Jack. He looked a little more than grossed out but managed to choke out: "She looks great."

"...Jack?" Elizabeth padded her way over to the two. She came off a little more than meek to the two Pirates. Jack turned to her with a smile and hugged the woman to close to him in front of his father.

"Daddy, this is Lizzie." Jack pushed Elizabeth forward to Teague, he gave her a big toothy smile and she gave him a small blushing smile of her own.

"Pleasure to meet you Dear." Teague held up her hand and gently kissed the top of it, effectively making her blush more.

"It's an honor to meet you." She smiled the best she could. "You look just like your father Jack."

"I look better, more handsome." Jack smugly crossed his arms.

"I looked better than you when I was your age Jackie. Your mum was beautiful but I had her beat." Teague laughed a deep laugh, his gold teeth shown bright.

"Well no one could beat this ivory rose right here." Jack tapped Elizabeth's shoulder lightly.

"Aye." His father nodded to the two of them. "I'll see you after we finish this war."

"Tah tah daddy." Jack waved his father goodbye, before he turned away from his retreating figure he mumbled: "I'll miss ya."

"Your father is quite dashing." Elizabeth said after a while.

"I hope you don't go falling for him, I don't plan on heartbreak with you." Jack took his sword from the globe in the front of the room.

"Heart break?" Elizabeth took her sword as well, her crew had been waiting at the entrance for her obediently.

"Don't think much of it Love." Jack smiled. "Just be safe until the war is over."

"Aye Aye Sir Pirate King." Elizabeth saluted Jack in a playful manner.

"You know that you could have gotten this position if you wanted it, I would have voted for you." Jack walked on.

"No thanks, seems like it would be too stressful. Being a pirate lord is tough enough." Elizabeth giggled at Jack's guffawed expression.

"Thanks Love, that was just oodles better." Jack walked Elizabeth out of Shipwreck cove.

"Oodles?" Her bright blue eyes shone divinely in the morning light.

"Yes Love, Oodles." Jack's cheeks held a slight pink to them that wasn't from the sunburn.

x-x

So hey whatcha think?

You see what I did there in the Brethren Meeting?

Ooooh changin' plot linesss!

I had to rewatch all the movies~ 1-4

Aaand think a lot.

I figured out what to do.

Angelica will be stirring up trouble, trust me.

So please review!

I would love it.

Tell me your thoughts like an awesome creeper.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

-LadyMarrowind.


End file.
